


Sensitive to the Touch

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Non-genital Erogenous Zones, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Sex, Summer Pornathon 2013, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's gasp makes Morgana ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon on livejournal. Challenge was a kink grab bag, and I went with powerplay/power imbalance, public sex, and non-genital erogenous zones.
> 
> It's entirely possible Gwen isn't underage in this, especially depending on where you live. It does contain a teacher/student relationship.
> 
> First chapter is the submitted version, second is the original version I had to chop up to fit the word count.

"You should have said something earlier, Guinevere," Morgana whispers. 

"You're a-" Gwen pauses, struggling to focus. Morgana watches her, fingers trailing down Gwen's smooth skin, pressing just enough to cause the flush on her cheeks to deepen. 

"I'm a what, darling?" Morgana prompts, when Gwen can't continue. 

"A teacher!" she finally gasps "And-"

"I still have desires, darling,." And Morgana strokes over the small of Gwen's back, the tips of her fingers brushing over the swell of her ass, until Gwen has forgotten everything except Morgana. 

"You can't come just from this," Morgana comments. "You're sensitive, but not that sensitive."

\---

Morgana reaches out to steady Gwen when she stumbles over a cord. She trails her hand down the girl's back, and gets rewarded with a gasp. 

"Be careful," she tells Gwen and puts everything out of her mind. It's not until later, when Morgana is home, that she thinks about Gwen and that soft, startled gasp. Her lips had parted so beautifully around that sound. Morgana wants to hear more. Wants to hear what other noises the girl can make. 

-

Gwen hides behind clothes just a little too big and too heavy to let Morgana do anything. So she endeavours to get Gwen out of the layers of her clothing. 

"She can use the help," Morgana tells Mr. and Mrs. Leodegrance, during conferences. "She's very talented and with extra tutoring, she can easily get into any university she wants." 

Morgana never lies; she twists the truth to suit her needs. They thank Morgana profusely, promising that Gwen will start her extra lessons the very next day.

\---

Morgana drags her fingers over Gwen's ass, pulling her panties down, and slides a finger inside the girl. That's all it takes, just a finger curling inside her, and Gwen is coming apart around her, sobbing Morgana's name. Morgana watches her, entranced, and thinks about everything she can teach Gwen. Thinks about the skin on display and how beautiful it will look with Morgana's marks. A tattoo in the middle of her back, inches from the spine.

Morgana will be there to hold her during it and take her home after, fan the arousal and soothe the pain.

\---

Trust from a high school girl, naive and sweet and shy, is easily gained. Morgana touches Gwen more, strokes her fingers across Gwen's shoulders, cups the nape of her neck, presses against her shoulder blades. Gwen says nothing, just bites down on her lip to hide her gasps. She always flushes so beautifully when it happens, and avoids eye contact.

They move slowly, Gwen caught unaware in Morgana's trap, and Morgana biding her time. 

-

It's one of those sweltering early spring days, where a heatwave tricks the plants into blooming and students into shedding heavy winter clothes for lighter materials. Morgana can see the sheen of sweat along the back of her neck, in the hollow of her clavicles. 

"You're sweating," Morgana comments. Gwen startles, reaches up to touch the back of her neck, lovely red flush crawling up her cheeks. "I am too. Since it's just us two girls, we can remove our shirts." Morgana unbuttons her blouse, shrugging it off before Gwen can say anything. "Well? Go on. Take off your shirt."

The blush deepens, but she reaches for the buttons.

"Good girl." Morgana helps pull it off, standing to walk around Gwen. For the first time, she can touch Gwen's bare skin, burning beneath her fingers. "Your back is sensitive, isn't it? Do you think about someone giving you a massage? Lancelot? Arthur?"

"Ms. Pendragon!"

"Well? Who do you think about?"

"I - um - Neither-"

"Neither?" Morgana pauses behind Gwen, slides her fingers around Gwen's neck, tilts her chin up. "Is it someone else you think about, touching you? Dragging their hands down your back and making you moan?"

Gwen's eyes are dark, filled with shame and desire.

"Oh darling," Morgana says. "You should have said something earlier." 

\---

"You can't come like this yet." Morgana lets her fingers rest against the small of Gwen's back. "But you're a talented girl. I know you can learn."


	2. Chapter 2

"After all, I'm not doing this entirely for free, my darling," Morgana whispers, pressing her fingers deep into the muscles of Gwen's shoulders. "You know better than that."

"You're a-" Gwen pauses, struggling to focus. Morgana watches her, fingers trailing down Gwen's smooth skin, pressing just enough to cause the flush on her cheeks to deepen. 

"I'm a what, darling?" Morgana prompts, when it seems Gwen can't continue. 

"A teacher!" she finally gasps and the words seem to jolt her back to the classroom, away from the blissful heights of pleasure. "And-"

"Just because I'm dedicated to helping students doesn't mean I do it for free." And Morgana strokes over the small of Gwen's back, the tips of her fingers brushing over the swell of her ass, until Gwen has forgotten everything, except Morgana. She's slumped across Morgana's desk, beautiful in her disarray. 

"You can't come just from this," Morgana comments, off-hand, a casual observation. "You're sensitive, but not that sensitive."

\---

Morgana reaches out to steady the girl when she stumbles over a cord. She trails her hand down the girl's back, and gets rewarded with a gasp. 

"Be careful," she tells Guinevere, with a smile and puts everything out of her mind. It's not until later, when Morgana is home, that she thinks about Gwen and that soft, startled gasp, wonders what it meant. Her lips had parted so beautifully around that sound; Morgana wants to hear more. Wants to hear what other noises the girl can make. 

Sliding her fingers inside her cunt, Morgana fucks herself, thinking about Gwen and those sweet brown eyes of hers, brimming with tears, a red flush on her cheeks. Her orgasm, when it finally hits, is intense.

-

Gwen's breasts are hidden beneath shirts just a little too big. Her blazer manages to hide the curve of her spine and part of her ass, and it's so unfair that Morgana wants to scream. So she endeavours to get Gwen out of the layers of her clothing. 

"She can use the help," Morgana tells Mr. and Mrs. Leodegrance, during conferences. "She's very talented and with extra tutoring, she can easily get into any university she wants." 

Morgana never lies; she merely twists the truth to suit her needs. Gwen is already talented enough to get into an Ivy League. Her parents don't need to know that, though, and they thank Morgana profusely, promising that Gwen will start her extra lessons the very next day.

\---

Morgana drags her fingers over Gwen's ass, pulling her panties down, and slides a finger inside the girl. That's all it takes, just a finger curling inside her, and Gwen is coming apart around her, sobbing Morgana's name. Morgana stares at her, entranced, and thinks about everything she can teach Gwen. Thinks about the skin on display and how beautiful it will look with Morgana's marks. A tattoo somewhere, perhaps, but not a tramp stamp. That would deaden the nerves, ruin the delightful sensitivity. Higher on her back, a few inches from her spine. 

Morgana will be there to hold her during it and take her home after, soothe the arousal and the pain.

She can't wait. 

-

Trust from a high school girl, naive and sweet and shy, is easily gained. Morgana touches Gwen more, strokes her fingers across Gwen's shoulders, cups the nape of her neck, presses against her shoulder blades. Gwen says nothing, just bites down on her lip to hide her gasp. She always flushes so beautifully when it happens, and avoids eye contact, as if she's embarrassed. 

They move slowly, Gwen caught unaware in Morgana's trap, and Morgana biding her time. 

-

It's one of those sweltering early spring days, where a heatwave tricks the plants into blooming and students into shedding heavy winter clothes for lighter materials. Morgana can see the faint outline of a lacy camisole beneath Gwen's blouse, and the sheen of sweat along the back of her neck, in the hollow of her clavicles. Morgana wants to lean forward and lick.

The students aren't alone in being affected by the heat. 

"You're sweating," Morgana says, leaning forward. Gwen startles, nearly dropping her pencil, and reaches up to touch the back of her neck, that lovely red flush crawling up her cheeks. "I am too. Since it's just us two girls, we can remove our shirts." Morgana even starts to unbutton her blouse first, shrugging it off before Gwen can say anything. "Well? Go on. Take off your shirt."

The blush deepens and Gwen almost looks like she wants to bolt from the room, but she reaches for the buttons on her shirt.

"Good girl," Morgana says, and reaches over to help when Gwen's trembling fingers are unable to finish. She even helps pull it off, standing to walk around Gwen. "Always listening, so eager to obey."

For the first time, she can touch Gwen's bare skin, soft and silky and burning beneath her fingers. "Your back is sensitive, isn't it? Do you think about someone giving you a massage? Lancelot, perhaps, with his strong, nimble fingers? Or Arthur-"

"Ms. Pendragon!" Gwen sounds shocked that Morgana would bring up her half-brother.

"Arthur's no good. He'd be heavy-handed, or touch too lightly, never sure of his strength. But you can still fantasize about him." Morgana waits. "Well? Who do you think about?"

"I - um - Neither - Ms. Pendragon, this isn't-"

"Neither?" Morgana pauses behind Gwen, slides her fingers around Gwen's neck, tilts her chin up so she can look Gwen in the eye. "Is it someone else you think about, touching you, dragging their hands down your back and making you moan?"

Gwen's eyes are dark, shame and desire mixing in their depths, and she licks her lips. Morgana watches the path of her tongue. 

"Oh darling," she says, finally. "You should have said something earlier. After all, I'm not doing this for free." 

\---

Morgana pulls her finger out and barely refrains from teasing Gwen's clit. She doesn't want to break the poor girl right away.

"You can't come like this yet," Morgana says, letting her fingers rest against the small of Gwen's back. "But you're a talented girl. I know you can learn."


End file.
